Valve assemblies, including check valves, are used in a wide variety of industries for an extensive range of applications. In many applications, hydraulic valves are required to meet certain weight and space, or “envelope,” constraints in view of high flow rates and high operating pressures. In view of weight and space restrictions, check valve manufacturers are commonly forced to utilize single piece housings for the body, which commonly restrict the size of the internal components to the size of the associated coupling or adapter inlet/outlet ports through which they must pass.
A common performance characteristic associated with check valves is the degree of pressure drop. Users typically want to have the lowest pressure drop that is reasonably attainable. However, the obtainable pressure drop is inversely proportional to the reduction of the flow path cross sectional area through the valve housing. Factors that contribute to the pressure drop of hydraulic or pneumatic fluid conveyance devices include: a) fluid drag along the walls and surfaces; b) changes in direction of flow; c) the division of flow paths (such as the division of a single flow into several flow paths and corresponding merging of such flow paths back into a single path); d) acceleration and deceleration of the flow stream; and e) the formation and presence of eddy currents or non-laminar flow.
It is generally desirable to provide a valve with less (or reduced) pressure drop and lower assembly cost, while providing a reduced envelope and weight as compared to traditional valves. Two-piece valve housings with a large flow path may offer a corresponding low pressure drop, but often at the sacrifice of additional weight and size, assembly requirements, and cost. A balancing of factors and features is commonly necessitated. The present invention is developed in light of these and other considerations.